militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bell 214ST
The Bell 214ST is a medium-lift, twin-engine helicopter descended from Bell Helicopter's ubiquitous UH-1 Huey series. Though it shares a type number with the somewhat-related Bell 214, the 214ST is larger and of quite different appearance. Design and development The 214ST was originally developed as a military project from the Bell 214B BigLifter, specifically for production in Iran and the development by Bell was funded by the Iranian government.Apostolo, Giorgio. The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Helicopters, p. 54. New York: Bonanza Books, 1984. ISBN 0-517-43935-2. The fundamental difference was the replacement of the Model 214's single Lycoming LTC-4 turboshaft engine with two General Electric T700 engines, to improve the helicopters hot and high performance and improve safety. An interim twin-engined conversion of a Model 214 flew on 15 February 1977 in Texas,Green, William, Observers Aircraft, p. 228. Frederick Warne Publishing, 1991. ISBN 0-7232-3697-6.Air International October 1982, p. 165. Testing was successful, and Bell decided to press forward with a definitive twin engined Bell 214ST, with a fuselage stretched by and a revised main rotor of greater diameter. Iran changed its production plans, with 50 Bell 214A and 350 214STs to be built at the new production plant to be set up at Isfahan, Iran.Air International October 1982, pp. 165–166. Work started on three conforming prototypes in 1978.Donald, David, ed. "Bell Model 214ST". The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft. Barnes & Nobel Books, 1997. ISBN 0-7607-0592-5. The overthrow of the Shah in 1979 resulted in the cancellation of Iran's orders but by this time the new helicopter had attracted sufficient interest from other potential customers for Bell to continue with the project and build the 214ST at their Dallas-Fort Worth facility instead and launch it as a civil helicopter, rather than a military one.Lambert Flight International 30 June 1979, p. 2345.Air International October 1982, p. 166. The first of the three full 214 ST prototypes flew on 21 July 1979. Manufacturing of production 214STs began in 1981. Type certification from the FAA and CAA for visual and instrument flight rules was awarded in 1982.Pelletier, Alain J. Bell Aircraft Since 1935. US Naval Institute Press, 1992. ISBN 1-55750-056-8. The military variant followed the civil one into production with helicopter deliveries commencing in 1982. The Bell 214ST included major design changes from the Bell 214. The Bell 214ST has a larger, stretched fuselage with seating for 16-18 passengers, and two GE CT7-2A engines.Green, William. Observers Aircraft, p. 224. Frederick Warne Publishing, 1987. ISBN 0-7232-3458-2. The helicopter introduced some ground-breaking innovations for Bell, including, a one-hour run-dry transmission, fiberglass rotor blades, elastomeric rotorhead bearings and the option of either skid or wheeled landing gear. The helicopter has a cockpit door and a large cabin door on each side. The 214ST has a capacity for fuel of 435 US gallons (1,650 L). An auxiliary fuel system could be added.Lambert, M. "Bell 214ST". Jane's All the World's Aircraft 1990-91. Jane's Information Group, 1990. ISBN 0-7106-0908-6. (subscription article) The Model 214ST is the largest helicopter that has been built by Bell. The ST was originally an acronym for "Stretched Twin", but was later changed to "Super Transporter".Frawley, Gerard. The International Directory of Civil Aircraft, 2003-2004, p. 44. Aerospace Publications Pty Ltd, 2003. ISBN 1-875671-58-7. Bell built a total of 96 214STs with production ending in 1993."Bell 214ST Supertransport" (subscription article). Jane's Helicopter Markets and Systems. Jane's Information Group, November 28, 2011. The military operators included: Iraq (48),Timmerman, Kenneth R. The Death Lobby: How the West Armed Iraq. New York: Houghton Mifflin Company, 1991. Brunei (1), Peru (11), Thailand (9) and Venezuela (4). The 214ST was replaced on the Mirabel plant production line by the smaller Bell 230. Operators Military operators ; *Royal Brunei Air Force ; * Peruvian Air Force ; * Royal Thai Navy Civil operators ; * Helicopter Transport Services ;United States * Presidential Airways - (operated by AAR Airlift- 4 * Evergreen Helicopters Former operators 214ST over Aberdeen Scotland]] ; * CHC Helikopter Service ; *Iraqi Air Force * British Caledonian Helicopters (bought out by Bristow Helicopters) ; * Bristow Helicopters ; *Venezuelan Air Force Specifications (214ST) See also * Bell 214 * Bell 212 *Westland 30 References * "A Big Lifter From Bell". Air International. Vol. 23, No. 4, October 1982. pp. 163–169. * Lambert, Mark. "214ST: Bell's Super Transport". Flight International. Vol. 115, No. 3667. 30 June 1979. pp. 2345–2348. External links Category:Bell aircraft Category:1970s United States civil utility aircraft Category:1970s United States helicopters